Sema
Sema is a fictional drug that is known to cause psychedelic effects to its users. Similar to N,N-Dimethyltryptamine (most commonly known as DMT), it is also a compound within the tryptamine family. It is consumed by indigenous Moronian tribes located in Sub-Saharan Africa for rituals and healing purposes. The drug is known to change an individuals mental perspective, and in over 445 surveyed individuals, 401 subjects tested a positive change in their overall well being. Scientists believe the cause is through a restructuring of neural pathways. Though however, much of the details leading to its effect are still unknown. Out of 445 test subjects, 45% of these participants during pre-examination were diagnosed with severe depression. With the 200 patients with depression, 193 subjects each ingesting 20mg doses within a 12-week period have claimed to have lost depression completely. Positron Emission Tomography —or PET—have shown an accelerated amount of radioactively labeled glucose levels—i.e. signs of brain activity— in different areas of the brain. Pre-examination analysis show the health benefits of Sema, where most levels of radioactive glucose where inactive compared to post examined trials. FDA approval is still yet to be accepted due to its nature involved with psychedelic induced medicine. Many still believe that a larger time horizon is necessary to establish reliable data. Even though the drug has been used for many centuries, there are a large number of critics when it comes to psychological mind-altering drugs. The mechanism behind how psychedelic experiences relieve depression is only theoretical, but evidence show small cases of scientific proof. These newly opened pathways by which the drug help restructure have been long-term effects to many that see Sema as a health benefit. Within a 6-month period, a second post analysis show that 193 participants still claim themselves free of depression. In Moronia, a country with a population of 124,636, which lies to the north east of Botswana, barely a percent of its inhabitants are diagnosed with depression. A fraction of a percent to be exact, were only .0002% of these are diagnosed while the majority are free from it. Another staggering statistic can be the country’s murder and suicide rate, which are known to be the lowest in the world. Only 20-35 deaths per year with suicide and criminal activity combined. Sema is currently listed as a schedule one narcotic. Further studies into discovering its effects are still lacking due to restrictions. In order to study the drug, further sanctions needs to be lifted. That alone would be a case to accomplish, but it will take years to happen. The plant which produces Sema, “Marnuil”, only blossoms once a year and can only grow within tropical climates. Cultivating the plant has only been limited to only one research center. The Moran medical group is the only one in the US allowed to grow and test Sema for research purposes. Depression affects 25 million Americans each year, and 350 million worldwide. In order to help reduce these numbers, alternative medicine (such as psychedelics) need to be implemented to peoples daily lives.